Sky Vs Zombies
by The Phoniex
Summary: Nothin to say really sky and the crew vs zombies
1. Chapter 1

Before we start I would like to say that I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes

Chapter 1 Dreadlox

Deadlox: (Turns on light) Sky what are you doing in my house

Sky: (Says with a mouth full of butter) Nothing

Deadlox: Are you eating butter

Sky:(Swallows the butter) No

Deadlox: Not again this is like the 15th time

Narrator: (A zombie breaks though the window)

Sky: Holy crap

Narrator: (Sky puts the have eatin tub of butter on the zombies head and they run away)

Sky: Dang it I was gona play the latest epic jump map tomorrow

Deadlox: How is this even happening

Sky: I love epic jump map

Deadlox: Zombies how

Narator:( A zombie sneaks behind them)

Deadlox: Holy crap a zombie we should have been focusing

Sky: Yeah DEADLOX

Dealox: Run

Sky: I'm so startled

Narrator:(Sky runs away while deadlox trips on a garbage can lid)

**RIP DEADLOX**

Sky: Holy crap deadlox ,I better find Jerome

Narrator:(After an hour and many zombies he gets to Jerome's apartment. On the ground sky sees 6 dead zombies and Jerome in the corner holding a goldin axe)

Sky:Fluffy your not fluffy ha ha see what I did there

Sky: Anyways deadlox died

Jerome: WHAT

Sky: Yeah a zombie was chasing us and he triped

Sky: It looks like you found a weapon have any more)

Jerome:I have I butter knife I sharpend up

Sky:Awsome have any butter

Jerome:No sorry

Sky: :(


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 More Baca Then Star Wars

Jerome: We should find the others

Sky:Yeah

Narrator:(They get in sky's car)

Sky: Lets go baca

1 hour later

Jerome: Can we stop listening to your intro again and again

Sky: Do you have any butter

Jerome: No

Sky: Then no

Jerome: Come on sky

Sky: But dude I lo

Jerome:Dude we ran over someone

Sky: It could have been a zombie

Jerome: I don't think it was

Sky: Fine we will play rock paper scissors to see who checks

Both: Rock Paper Scissors Shoot

Jerome: Ha Ha

Sky: Dang it I should have brought my labtop so we could of done sumo tori instead

Jerome: I win the hungar geans

Narrator: ( Sky gets out of the car)

Fan:Omg it's sky hey sky why don't you play with caveman anymore

Sky: Oh god we hit a recruit

Fan: Is that fluffy

Jerome: Are you ok kid you should come with us

Fan: Omg jerome wants me to come with him

Fan: I'm your number 1 fan I keep a mini fridge ful of butter in my room

Sky: That sounds so magestic

Fan: Omg sky called me magestic Omg

Jerome: Nice backpack kid

Fan: Omg thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Boat Dell

Jerome: Who should we find first

Sky: Bodil I guess

Fan: You mean boat dell fort tree or BODIL40

Jerome: This kids kinda creepy

Sky: I'm so startled

Fan:(Laughs)

Fan: I'm Hungary are we there yet

Sky: No

Narrator: (The car crashes)

Jerome: What the heck Adam

Sky: Sorry saw a sign that said miss Suzy's bread and butter

Fan:( Laughs)

Jerome: Looks like were only a few block away

Sky: But my car

Jerome: Dude come on

Fan: Can't you swe he's having an emotional moment here

Jerome: Ha Ha good one kid

Fan: Good what

Jerome: Nevermind

Sky: Lets just go

Jerome: What's in the backpack kid

Fan: A tub of butter, a spoon, and a plushie of sky's skin holding a butter sword

Sky: Butter can I have some

Fan: Sure anything for you (Hands him the butter)

Fan: Mom say's to not carry a backpack full of butter but I do just incase

Jerome: So basically you carry a backpack full of butter everywhere just incase you meet sky

Fan: And a spoon don't forget the spoon

Sky: Hey were here

Bodil: Sky it's you, you survived

Trumoo: Yeah thank god

Fan: Of course he survived he's the magestic sky

Bodil: Who's he

Sky: Long story


	4. Chapter 4 Hungary Games

Chapter 4 Hungary Games

Narrator:(It's been a month since we met Bodil and Trumoo)

Fan: I'm so Hungary

Jerome: Yeah feels like I'm in the Hungary Games

Crickets: Chirp Chirp

Sky: Wow did you get that from a squid

Fan: Good one (They high five)

Trumoo: We should really get some food

Bodil: There's a grocery store down the road

Jerome: Good let's go

Narrator: (Sky, Trumoo,and Jerome go while the others stay home)

Sky: I'll be back

30 Minutes Later

Jerome: Sky's been gone awhile

Trumoo: Where do you think he went

Jerome: Wait I think I know

Narrator:(They go to the refrigerator ile, they see sky surrounded by empty butter tubs)

Jerome: Sky I think you have a problem

Sky: I don't ha

Sky: Trumoo behind you

Trumoo: What

Narrator:( The zombie eats trumoo)

Sky: No not again

RIP TRUMOO

Narrator:( They come with Butter more then anything else)

Bodil: Were's Trumoo

Sky: He umm joined Deadlox

Jerome: And another one bites the dust


	5. Chapter 5 Hey Dude

Chapter 5 Hey Dude

Ssundee: Anyone here

Sky: Eyan!

Ssundee: Hey dude

Bashur: Hey you guuuuyyyysss

Jerome: Bashur!

Ssundee: Fluffy your not fluffy

Sky: Yeah kind of made that one earlier

Fan: Yeah he played you ssundee

Bashur: I'm Hungary

Sky: I'll get you some melon

Bashur: Ha Ha so funny

Narrator:( A zombie breaks though the window)

Bashur: Holy Crap is that Trumoo

Jerome: Go Betty

Ssundee: What happened to Trumoo

Sky: Again long story

Narrator:( For about an hour nothing happens then another zombie breaks though the window)

Trumoo: Sky behind you

Sky: What

-To Be Continued-


End file.
